C'est Noël!
by Jonsan
Summary: Enfin peut-être pas pour tout le monde et surtout pas pour nos deux victimes...euh! héros. Bon, je vais surement rajouter un autre chapitre à l' histoire car la fin me titille. On peut dire que c'est la suite d'Ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient, et c'est pas juste!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1996

Enfin Noël était arrivé à Poudlard.

Wahh ! NOËL ! Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts, que j'aime ta verdureuuh... ( ne pas oublier de rajouter les fausses notes ) parce que des adolescents en train de chanter avec des problèmes de voix qui muent, houla! c' est mes yeux ou il s' est mis à pleuvoir ? Ah ben non, c'est toujours le merveilleux temps que l'on peut avoir ici dans cette merveilleuse contrée écossaise.

Tout le monde était en joie, c'est ça l' atmosphère de noël. Les élèves étaient heureux, car il n' y avait plus de cours et que la majorité rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. Les professeurs étaient très heureux car justement, il n' y avait plus de cours et que les morveux... charmants élèves partaient chez leurs parents. Severus était aux anges, plus de chaudrons qui explosent, le minimum de contacts, à part aux repas avec ces #& de gamins ( Bon, là je ne traduis pas et encore, il se ferait surement livré par les elfes dans ses appartements ). Même les disputes entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard semblaient perdre de la vigueur, à part chez quelques irréductibles Gryffondors et Serpentards, mais bon, on ne peut plus les changer .(à ce stade là, il n' y a même plus de garanties)

Bref, tout allez bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Le château était d'une magnificence extrème, sapins, guirlandes et autres décorations jaillissaient de toute part, à croire qu'un commando de père noël armés jusqu'au dents été passé par là. Disons que cela brillait tellement de partout qu'il fallait mieux prévoir des lunettes de soleil ou un sac à vomie pour ceux qui n' aiment pas noël ( qui a cité Severus et Rusard ? hum ? ). Même le calmar géant portait un bonnet de père noël, taillé dans une toile de cirque pour l'occasion, Mme Guipure n'avait pas pris la commande, pas assez de tissus dans son magasin. (C'est ce qu'elle avait affirmé, mais en réalité elle n'avait pas voulu de la commande, il aurait fallu qu'elle prenne les mesures de la bestiole elle-même, et elle n'était pas si folle!)

Les élèves étaient aussi excités que des puces sur le dos de Sirius... oups désolé, sur le dos d' un chien ( Bien que je ne vois pas la différence, pensa Severus, tout les deux ne sont que de sales cabots, pour ne pas dire bâtard! ). A peu près trois quart de chaque maison repartaient chez eux cette année et commençaient à préparer leurs malles, terminaient de passer des commandes par hiboux au chemin de traverse ou avaient fait le tour des boutiques de pré-au-lard pour les cadeaux destinés aux parents, amis et autres. Jamais les affaires des jumeaux Weasley n'avaient été aussi florissantes, hélas pour ceux qui allaient subir leurs produits.

Harry comme à son habitude, allait passer ses vacances à Poudlard à son grand ravissement. D'ailleurs, le jour où il aurait la plus petite envie de retourner pendant les vacances scolaires dans sa "famille" (à part l'été, hélas mille fois hélas), il accepterait de servir d'appât à la chasse à l'acromantula, pour cause de problèmes mentaux aggravés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Harry

Tout en marchant vers la grande salle, Harry réfléchissait.

Dès que le train serait parti, enfin il aurait de la tranquillité, moins d'élèves, pas de cours, plus de chuchotement dans son dos. Cela devait faire au moins deux bon mois qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de tous ce cirque, déjà qu'avec son statut de "survivant", il avait l'impression d'être toujours jugé, épié, c'était devenu pire depuis l'affaire des photos, il se sentait devenir paranoïaque. (Mais non, mais non! paranoïaque au dernier degré, tu veux dire!)

La plupart du temps, soit c'était des petites allusions sans trop avoir l'air d'y toucher, ou bien des gloussements. Des Gloussements! De la part de certaines premières et deuxièmes années, il pouvait bien comprendre, mais avoir vu le professeur Mc Gonagall glousser comme une gamine de douze ans en regardant une de ses maudites photos, yeurgh! plus jamais ça.

Bon, ce n'est rien, respirons calmement, pensait-il tout en pinçant l'arête de son nez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, Hermione s'était platement excusé depuis cette histoire et il voulait bien croire qu'elle s'était faite mener par le bout du nez par Pansy, car ce n'était pas de sa si gentille Hermione d'imaginer des plans aussi tordus et si méchant (surtout pour lui), elle qui ne pensait qu'à ses études ou à le materner autant que Mme Weasley.

"-Harry révise, n'oublie pas d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry, tu as pensé à tes devoirs? Mange un peu plus, tu es trop maigre."

Ahh! il poussa un gros soupir. Non, elle ne pouvait que s'être faite honteusement manipuler par cette serpentarde de malheur.(Comme quoi, on s'aperçevait qu'Harry n'y connaissait rien aux femmes. Et c'est une femme qui écrit, donc je confirme)

Mais! Et merde, voilà que l' autre blonde arrivait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Draco

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait déjà préparé sa malle pour le lendemain, quand le train le ramènerait à la maison, et ne voulait plus qu'enfin pouvoir se reposer. Au moins, chez lui il se sentirait libéré de tous ses regards scrutateurs. Le dernier à n'avoir fait qu'une seule allusion été encore chez Mme Pomfresh. Tout de même, lui le Prince des Serpentard (Prince dans tes rêves mon chou, juste tes rêves) subir toutes ces avanies. Quelle honte! Il avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour lui expliquer toute l'affaire et lui raconter ses malheurs,(Non, il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à son père tout de même, il tenait à lui et ne voulait pas qu'il ait une crise cardiaque) la réponse avait été plutôt banale, comme si sa mère n'avait pas sembler être choqué par l'histoire.

Bon, sa mère n'avait peut-être pas tous compris à ses explications qui avaient du être trop confuses sous la panique du moment (Déjà qu'après l'horreur de ce "baiser", il avait utilisé au moins deux tubes de dentifrices et demandé à son parrain, un bezoar pour être sûr de ne pas mourir empoisonné).Et puis de toute manière, tant que cela ne quitter pas les frontières de l'école et il n'y avait pas intérêt, pas de soucis. En tous cas, cela ne pouvait que d'être de la faute de cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Ha! Ces Gryffondors, ils ne réfléchissaient jamais aux conséquences de leurs actes stupides, eux et leurs soit-disant courage à la co... noix. Par contre, que Pansy se soit faite avoir par une de ces Gryffondores, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Pas possible, elle avait dû faire l' objet d'un sortilège, il ne voyait que cette solution. Pansy s'était excuser et il la croyait, elle était trop loyale envers leur maison, c'était tout de même une jeune fille de bonne famille, une "sang-pure". Chez les Serpentards, les mauvaises blagues, (mauvaises surtout du point de vue des victimes et quasiment toujours des Gryffondors, marrant ça) que l'on entreprenait contre les autres, était bien mieux mené que ça. Umph! Ces Gryffonbeurk, aucune classe.

En tous cas, le prochain élève qu'il surprendrait en possession d'une seule photo, il le pendrait personnellement par les doigts de pied au dessus d'un chaudron remplis de sangsues, ou alors il le laisserait aux mains de Rusard, ça se serait plus sadique.

Déjà, qu'il croyait avoir vu, (une illusion, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion de son pauvre cerveau fatigué, le contre-coup de l'histoire, etc...) un poster géant dans le bureau de Mme Bibine, il avait tendance à se méfier de tout. ( tant qu'il n'y pas de traces de rouge-à-lèvres dessus, mon grand, ne te fais pas de soucis)

Par Merlin, le balafré s'amenait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"- Malfoy"

"- Potter"

Joues qui rougissent pour l'un, visage qui blêmit pour l'autre (Qui rougit?Ah bon? Y'aurait-il anguille sous roche?). Puis fuite désordonné, loin l'un de l'autre, ce qui est un peu difficile quand on doit se rendre au même endroit pour déjeuner.

Et les chuchotements qui reprennent à peine éloigné.

"- Tu crois que..."

"- J'ai entendu dire..."

"- Les photos en sont la preuve, c'est sûr!"

Et dans deux esprits, peut-être pas si différent que ça, on aurait pu entendre un grand cri d'horreur, et surtout une phrase, "Pourquoi Moi!".

Chacun de nos deux héros s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives et commencèrent à manger.

A la table des Gryffondors.

"- Ron, Où est Hermione? Elle ne t'accompagnais pas?"

"- Nomph..."

Harry lui coupa tout de suite la parole. (Parole? Ce crachouillis de son et de miettes de pain?)

"- Ron, mâche ta nourriture, avale, et surtout arrête de vouloir parler en mangeant. Pitié, pense à ceux qui regardent."

Pendant que Ron avalait ce qui restait de nourriture dans sa bouche, Neville, lui, s'essuyait le visage, il était en face de Ron quand celui-ci avait simplement commencé à ouvrir la bouche et a vouloir parler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Neville

Note à moi-même, ne plus m'asseoir en face de Ron, à ses cotés d'accord, mais plus jamais en Face! Où alors la prochaine fois, j'amène un parapluie. Et un imperméable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"- Non, elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer le devoir de potion que Snape nous as donné." Répondit Ron.

"- Mais c'est un devoir qu'on ne devra donner que dans deux semaines!"

"- Je sais Harry, mais tu connais Hermione, elle veut absolument obtenir un optimal."

Harry le regarda tout en haussant un sourcil.

"- Un optimal, à un devoir de Snape? Elle se fait des illusions, il faudrait plutôt un miracle."

"- Je sais, Harry je sais, mais pourquoi vouloir changer notre Hermione, je la préfère ainsi."

Sur le visage d'Harry s'installa un grand sourire.

"- Notre petit Ron, aurait-il enfin grandi?"

"- Ouais, bon ça va. Pas la peine d'exagérer, et surtout ne lui répète pas." Dit Ron tout en se mettant à bougonner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des Serpentards.

Draco comme à son habitude, mangeait avec délicatesse et savoir-faire. (On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.)

"- Blaise, n'aurais-tu pas vu Pansy? Elle devait me donner des notes concernant nos derniers cours."

"- Tiens, les voilà. Elle m'a demandé de te les donner, elle avait autre chose de prévu." Lui répondit Blaise tout en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins.

"- Ne me dit pas qu'elle va encore louper le déjeuner. A croire qu'elle veut commencer un régime,elle n'a vraiment pas besoin, elle est très bien comme elle est."

"- Draco qui fait un compliment? Incroyable mais vraie."

"- Ca suffit, Blaise. Je connais Pansy depuis l'enfance, et bien qu'elle soit agaçante par moment, c'est une amie fidèle."

Blaise se mit à sourire d'un air sarcastique puis ses yeux se firent rieurs et pétillants.(Non pitié, pas un second Dumbledore! Pas de bonbons au citron!)

"- Draco qui fait un deuxième compliment! Oh mon Dieu! Cette fois-ci, la fin du monde est proche, les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse vont bientôt débarqués nous dire bonjour, il ne manquera plus que l'invasion des sauterelles et le tableau sera parfait."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Avec des amis pareils, pas besoin d'ennemis.

Et pourtant dans les esprits de nos deux héros, s'ils avaient parlé tout haut, on aurait pu entendre la même pensée: "C'est quand même bizarre, ça fait au moins trois semaines qu'elle joue à la fille de l'air, à croire qu'elle m'évite. Non! C'est juste une impression, elle fait partie de mes meilleurs amis tout de même. Non?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Pansy et Hermione bavardaient tranquillement avec Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, tout en préparant des paquets et remplir des papiers.

"- Es-tu sûre Hermione, qu'ils ne viendront jamais nous chercher ici." Demanda Pansy.

"- J'en suis persuadé. D'ailleurs, Hannah, Susan, je vous remercie toutes les deux , de nous accueillir et de bien vouloir nous aider à tout terminer."

"- Bah! Ce n'est pas grand chose." Répondit Susan.

Hannah prit la suite.

"- Et puis d' abord, vu que vous nous offrez des échantillons gratuits de vos dernières oeuvres. On peut bien vous aider."

"- On aurait quand même pu vous offrir un pourcentage de l'affaire." Répondit Hermione. Et alors que Pansy ouvrait sa bouche pour parler, Hermione rétorqua tout de suite.

"- Oui Pansy, elles nous ont aidés à la couture, à terminer toutes les commandes, on aurez pu faire mieux. Arrête d'être aussi radine!"

Hannah et Susan regardèrent Pansy qui s'était mis à bouder et se mirent à rire.

"- Non, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, on vous aide surtout parce qu'on s'amuse avec vous deux pas pour l'argent." Commença Susan, puis Hannah prit la suite. "- Déjà que vous avez inventés les modèles et que vous avez du donner vingt pour-cent du chiffre d'affaire aux jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils inventent le sortilège qui permettrait d'imiter les voix et de choisir les phrases(Ils nous ont plutôt extorqués, grommela Pansy). Franchement entre les photos, les posters et puis ça!" Dit-elle en brandissant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. "- Vous nous avez offerts, assez de cadeaux toutes les deux."

Hannah reprit tout contre son coeur l'objet, une poupée. Et une poupée de plus, à la parfaite ressemblance de Draco, alors que Susan avait sur ses genoux, celle d'Harry. Des poupées parfaites avec tous les détails des vrais, leurs uniformes, de petites baguettes magiques dans les mains, et pour celle d'Harry, sa cicatrice brodée et de toute petite lunette ronde. Des grands yeux où avaient été cousus des étoiles, des petits nez ronds et des bouches en formes de coeur, des cheveux faits en fil de soie, des versions Chibi et totalement adorable de nos deux héros. D'ailleurs vu la façon dont Hannah tenait la sienne tout en la cajolant, elles devaient être plus qu'adorables. (Par Merlin, j'en veux absolument une!) A chaque fois qu'Hannah pressait le nez de Draco (De la poupée, bien sûr pas celui du vrai Draco. Réflection de l'auteur: "j'ouvre les paris, cinq galions à celui qui réussit l'exploit sans se faire tuer!"), on pouvait entendre la poupée dire:" Tu es merveilleuse!". Hannah émit un long soupir et serra la poupée contre son visage tout en l'embrassant. "-Si seulement c'était le vrai." Murmura t'elle.

"- Rêve." Déclara Pansy les yeux rivés sur sa liste de commande, puis elle cocha la dernière ligne. "- Enfin terminé! Je vais faire partir les derniers colis dans l'heure."

Hermione regarda par dessus l'épaule de Pansy, la liste de noms et haussa les sourcils. "- C'est quand même effrayant le nombre de personnes qui nous ont achetés ses poupées, tous ces noms, le professeur Dumbledore, Amélia Bones... Tiens, ce n'est pas ta tante par hasard, Susan?" Celle-ci ne put qu' acquiéscer tout en riant. "- Luna, Rémus Lupin... Le professeur Lupin! Oh! le professeur Mc Gonagall, Mme Bibine, Mme Chourave, Thomas Charade... C'est qui celui là?" Demanda Hermione. (Vous ne croyez pas que Voldemort va passer ses commandes sous son vrai nom, ça la foutrait mal quand même, en plus le nom de Riddle commence à être connus, donc...)

"- Aucune idée." Répondit Pansy.

"- Pansy, tu devrais un peu plus te renseigner sur les clients que l'on a." Lui dit Hermione tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

"- Bof, tant que l'on fait du profit." Marmonna Pansy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. "- Bon, passons. Mme Pomfresh, Mr Malfoy... Mr Malfoy? Tu as voulu écrire Mme Malfoy, en réalité, non?"

"- Non, non. C'est bien Lucius Malfoy." Répliqua Pansy.

"- Et qu'a-t'il commandé comme poupée?" Lui demanda Hermione, sachant qu'elle allait peut-être regretter sa question.

"- Celle de Draco, avec la phrase: Tu es le plus merveilleux des papas!" Hermione poussa un ouf de soulagement. Pansy continua "- Mme Malfoy, m'as commandé celles de Draco et Harry dans la version enlacé." Hermione, surprise, la regarda de coté et lui dit: "- Enlacé? Bizarrement, je n'ai même pas envie de demander pourquoi."

"- Et encore, si tu savais qui a aussi commandé, tu n'en reviendrais pas." Répondit Pansy en se mettant à rire. Et Hermione su dans son fort intérieur, que si jamais les deux garçons étaient mis au courant de leurs manèges, la pendaison serait le moindre des maux à subir de leurs parts. "Heureusement qu'aucun des papiers concernant leurs affaires n'étaient signés de leurs noms et qu'elles aient penser à prendre des pseudonymes." Se dit-elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Revenons à la grande salle, où les élèves continuaient leurs repas.

Harry reposa son verre sur la table et fut parcouru d'un long frisson.

"- Je ne voudrais pas parodier un grand film, mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. J'ai ressenti comme un grand trouble dans la Force."

"- Hein? Quoi?" Demanda Ron en relevant les yeux de son assiette. (C'est pas possible, un ventre sur pattes pareil)

"- Laisse tomber Ron, laisse tomber, c'est un truc moldu." Soupira Harry. Pourtant, j'ai franchement la trouille, pensait-il.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au même moment dans les profondeurs des cachots, on pouvait entendre comme une sorte de rire, enfin plutôt le ricanement que pourrait émettre une hyène sous acide. Approchons-nous des appartements du professeur Snape, avec précaution tout de même, c'est-on jamais, la salle bête pourrait mordre. ("Qui a dit, vas-y mord-moi Severus? Attention, je veux des noms! De toute manière, il m'est réservé, propriété personnelle avec un beau collier et une médaille." L'auteur range son Severus dans le placard.)

" Squeek!" Bruit d'un objet que l'on presse.

"-Vous êtes le meilleur des professeurs et mon père est un idiot!"

"- Ha! Je ne m'en lasserais jamais!"

On pouvait voir Snape, tenir une poupée Harry entre ses mains, avec un grand sourire extatique et profondément pertubant. (houlà! pauvre Harry, si tu savais.)

"Squeek!"

"-Vous êtes le meilleur des professeurs et mon père est un idiot!"

"- Muahahaha!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et beaucoup plus loin, dans un manoir qui semblait abandonné, le plus terrifiant des mages noirs semblait aux anges.(et là, voir Voldemort aussi souriant, Maman! c'était l'horreur.)

"Squeek!"

"- Vous êtes le plus grand des sorciers et je vous adore!"

"- Ah! encore!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, dois-je allez me pendre? Dites le moi, parce qu'il faudra que j'apprenne d'abord à faire un noeud coulant et que je trouve une poutre bien solide.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous étions au début du mois de Janvier 1997. Ouais! Bonne année, bonne santé, me faites pas ch... ( Oups! Désolé, pardon )

Le château de Poudlard et ses environs en ce début de nouvelle année, étaient d'une magnificence extrème, entièrement revêtus d'un blanc manteau de neige immaculée, ses créneaux et ses fenêtres étincellaient, habillés d'une dentelle de givre et de glace ouvragée qui n'auraient pas dépareillés une robe de mariée. Un doux vent faisait claquer les drapeaux de ses tours tels de vives flammes sur un ciel azuré, plus magnifique qu' un tableau de Michel-ange, son lac brillait tel un miroir d' argent, ses ...( Hé ho! Si l'auteur voulait se calmer et prendre ses calmants! Merci )

Donc, reprenons. Nous sommes le trois Janvier, et si le ciel est aussi magnifique et dégagé, c'est que les nuages se sont tous tirés tellement il fait froid, les congères de neige doivent bien approcher pas moins de deux mètres de haut, ce qui fait, si vous voulez bien me passer l'expression, on se caillait les meules!

Pendant toutes ces vacances, les batailles de boules de neige n'avaient pas arretées, qu'importe l'âge ou l'appartenance des maisons, de vrais grand gosses, même le professeur Dumbledore s'y était mis et franchement, il était vachement doué que ce soit pour les batailles face à face ou les embuscades, comme quoi malgré son âge, il était encore fringuant. 'Complètement gaga voulez-vous dire' pensait le professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait essuyé des tirs répétitifs de boules de neige, 'mais je vous jure qu'il va comprendre sa douleur, surtout quand il découvrira que je lui ai confisquée toutes ses réserves de bonbons au citron, umph! non mais.' Le seul professeur qui n'avait participé à aucune de ses joyeuses bagarres était bien sûr le professeur Snape ( vraiment pas étonnant du tout ça ), par contre dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors ( et quel nez ! ), on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait se ramasser au moins une boule de neige sur la figure, il avait du subir une bonne douzaine d'attaque depuis le début des vacances, mais par contre il n'y avait jamais le moindre coupable à proximité, à part quelque traces de pas dans la neige, mais bon, il avait une petite idée sur la question.

Le Poudlard express venait de rentrer et de débarquer tout un troupeau d'élèves. Et oui! Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Tous les élèves étaient revenus de leurs vacances en pleine forme, ravis de revoir tous leurs amis mais par contre beaucoup moins enthousiastes à la pensée de recommencer les cours ( mais bon, ça c'est totalement compréhensible. N'est-ce pas? )

La plupart des gamins s'interpellaient joyeusement, tout à leurs plaisirs de se revoir et de se raconter tout ce qui avaient bien pu leur arriver pendant leurs vacances et ce qu'ils avaient pu recevoir comme cadeaux. Bon d'accord, certains avaient la goutte au nez à cause des rhumes et tous étaient aussi emmitouflés que s'ils étaient en Sibérie, mais ce repos avaient du leur faire du bien car tout le monde avait l'air relativement détendus.

Bien que ...

Draco Malfoy, jeune homme blond au visage impassible, le regard semblable à de l'acier, le costume net et tirés à quatre épingles, se trouvait dans son dortoir où il rangeait soigneusement ses bagages. Blaise, un de ses compagnons de chambre, se trouvait seul avec lui et rangeait aussi ses affaires, mais le tout silencieusement et tout en lui jetant des regards de coté. Draco n'avait pas une seule fois desserrer les dents et Blaise avait du mal à oser faire le premier pas, déjà d'avoir passer tout le trajet en train à coté de ce qui lui avait semblé être un détraqueur tellement l'ambiance avait été froide voire glaciale, cela avait été l'horreur. ( en comparaison, le pôle Nord, c'était Hawaii )

Draco termina enfin de ranger ses affaires, ayant défait ses chaussures, il s'allongea sur son lit, se redressant un peu, il prit son oreiller entre ses mains, le malaxa puis tout en se rallongeant doucement, le posa sur son visage et se mit à émettre des cris de rage qui heureusement étaient atténué par l' oreiller de plume.

Blaise sursauta tout en faisant un pas en arrière, puis se rapprochant du "bestiau" en fureur, s'assit au pied du lit de Draco et lui tapota doucement la jambe tout en se raclant la gorge.

"- Tout va bien Draco? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?" ( Oh! La question à la c.. ! )

Draco enleva lentement l'oreiller de son visage et le regarda de coté, son regard était noir, ses dents grinçaient tellement qu' elles semblaient émettre des éclairs.

"- Non! Tout va très bien!" Répliqua t-il.

"- Euh! Ce devait être une réponse sarcastique, n'est-ce pas?"

"- A ton avis Blaise?" On avait l'impression que Draco était en train de rugir. ( Vous êtes sur que c'est un Serpentard, ce petit? )

L' atmosphère était passé du zéro absolu à la température du Sahara en plein midi.

"- Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Blaise. "- On a voulu t'imposer la marque?"

"- La marque? Non! Ce n'est même plus à l'ordre du jour. C'est Pire!"

Blaise se tapota la lèvre inférieure avec son index, puis claquant ses deux mains ensemble tout en se mettant à sourire, s'écria.

"- On a réduit ton budget de gel pour cheveux!"

"- Non! Andouille!"

"- Alors, Goyle t'a déclaré son amour éternel!"

"- Beurk! Non mais ça va pas!"

"- J'ai trouvé! Tu as vu le Lord en tutu rose!"

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes se perdit dans le vide et ils se mirent à blémir tous les deux, la pensée du Lord en tutu était comme survoler l'enfer en deltaplane. Ils se mirent à secouer leurs têtes pour effacer cette vision et se regardèrent de nouveau.

"- Plus moche que ça! Quoi que..." Déclara Draco.

Il balanca ses jambes hors de son lit, se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre en long et en large. Bien que ses gestes ait gagné en nervosité, ses yeux était eux plus pensifs.

"- J'ai passé des vacances horribles. Non! Parfaite."

"- Horrible ou parfaite? Faudrait savoir."

Draco lui jeta de nouveau un regard noir et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

"- Mes parents n'ont jamais été aussi souriant et aimables, j'ai bien cru être tomber dans un univers parallèle."

"- Souriant, aimables? Tes parents?"

"- Oui, même envers les elfes de maison, c'est pour dire."

"- Mr et Mme Malfoy, nous sommes au-dessus de la plèbe? Houlà, ça devait être bizarre à voir."

"- Jamais, je n'ai passé un Noël aussi détendus depuis que j'étais petit. Ils étaient détendus, toujours un mot gentil. Pas une seule fois, on a voulu m'apprendre un sort maléfique ou m'endoctriner. Au début, j'ai bien un peu tiquer, puis ma méfiance s'est endormie. Erreur! Il faut toujours être sur la défensive!" S'écria t-il tout en levant l'index de sa main droite vers le plafond.

Blaise lui sussura doucement "- Pourquoi pas vigilance constante, tant que tu y est."

"- Et bien, cette espèce d'erreur de la nature de Fol-oeil a raison sur ce point! Cette année, c'était juste la famille, aucune réception, le repos total! Et bien, ça a commencé avec ma chère tante Bellatrix."

"- Oh! elle était encore plus dingue que d'habitude."

"- Et non! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentille et zen. A croire qu'elle avait fumé tout un champs d'herbes. Incroyable! Avec ma mère, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler, rire. Et puis, elles ont commencé à regarder les albums de famille et c'est au moment où elle m'a dit que je faisais avec mon petit ami, un très joli couple que j'ai deviné quels genres de photos, elles pouvaient regardées. Là, j'ai commencé à un peu paniquer."

"- C'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié l'histoire des photos." Rétorqua Blaise.

"- Mais c'est quand j'ai vu mon père que là, j'ai failli m'évanouir."

"- Oh? Lui aussi, il avait des photos?"

"- Savais-tu mon cher Blaise, qu'on avait créé des poupées à mon image? Des poupées qui me ressemble!"

Blaise sifflota entre ses dents.

"- Oups!"

"- Parce qu'en plus, tu étais au courant?" Dit-il avec un sourire crispé. "- Ah! C'est bien les amis, question se faire poignarder dans le dos, on ne fait pas mieux. Tu vois Blaise, quand j'ai vu mon père avec cette 'poupée', si je peux dire, en train de la serrer contre son coeur et qui à chaque fois qu'il la pressait, se mettait à dire 'Tu es le plus merveilleux des papas', que je me suis sentis à la limite du vomissement. Alors, mon cher, cher Blaise, tu vas tout me dire. Quand et comment as tu appris ceci et surtout qui!" lui dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Blaise et tout en grimaçant un sourire que n'aurait pas renié Dracula lui même.

"- Je te jure que j'ai appris ça par hasard, quand j' ai croisé une gamine de Poufsouffle avec une poupée de toi, j'en suis resté un peu abruti."

"- Seulement un peu?" Ricana Draco.

"- Hé ho! Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris, ne te fais pas d'illusion."

"- Bon, le problème tu vois, c'est que je n'ai trouvé aucun coupable pour l'instant. Des faux noms, des papiers de commandes qui sont protégés par des sorts de confusion, etc... A croire que c'est le fait d'une organisation mafieuse de haut niveau."

Blaise acquiésçait de la tête, attentif aux paroles, bien que dans son fort intérieur il réfléchissait ' Bon, là il est à la limite paranoïaque totale, je me doute bien qui peuvent être les coupables, mais continuons à jouer à l'innocent du village, il faut mieux.'

"- Blaise, tu es toujours mon ami? Tu veux m'aider à trouver les coupables?"

"- Bien sur, Draco! Je ferais de mon mieux."

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"- Je me sens vraiment fatigué par ce cirque, par contre la seule chose qui me console, c'est d'avoir vu le Lord avec une poupée de Potter, bien que cette vision était dérangeante tout de même, et d'imaginer la tête de Potter quand je vais lui annoncer la bonne 'nouvelle', ça me fait jubiler à un point que tu ne peux pas savoir. Alors Blaise? Tu vas m'aider, hein?"

"- Mais oui, mais oui! Mais pour l'instant tu as l'air complètement crevé, alors tu vas rester allongé et te détendre. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose?"

"- Un chocolat chaud?" Demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

"- D'accord."

"- Avec des petits chamallows dedans?"

"- Pas de problème, et je t'amène aussi les cookies que tu préfères." Blaise commença à se dire que Draco était vraiment fatigué pour être aussi plaintif.

"- Ceux au chocolat et à la nougatine?"

"- Oui!"

"- Merci Blaise, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami."

"- Repose toi, j'y vais."

Pendant que Blaise sortait, Draco se détendit, puis dès que la porte se referma, il se releva et sortit d'un compartiment de sa malle, un très vieux lapin en peluche rapé, à qui il manquait un oeil. Puis il se rallongea sur son lit tout en le serrant contre lui.

"- Toi au moins, mon Lapinou, tu seras toujours là pour moi." ( Alors là, on est très loin de l'homme distingué qu'il veut toujours montré d'habitude, m'enfin bon, il craque, c'est normal )

Blaise, la porte à peine close, soupira et il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il prévienne les filles de stopper leurs bétises pendant quelques temps. Surtout avant que Draco n'ait les nerfs qui lachent complètement, déjà qu'il soit retombé au stade gamin, c'était le premier stade. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient inventé la prochaine fois, une vente au enchère!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A peu près au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry Potter était assis sur un des divans entourés par Ron qui avait terminé de ranger ses affaires, c'est à dire qu'il avait tout foutu en vrac dans l' armoire, et Neville qui lui était plus soigneux, mais n'avait qu'une seule envie pour l'instant et ne désirait qu'une chose, il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais c'était surement l'instinct, fuir!

Ron, comme à son habitude parlait Quidditch, ( à ce stade là ce n'était même plus une passion mais une addiction totale ) Harry lui ne parlait pas et l'on voyait bien qu'il ne faisait même pas l'effort de s' intéresser à la discussion qui d'ailleurs était elle même à sens unique puisque Neville lui aussi n'y participait pas. ( le Quidditch et lui cela faisait deux, les balais étaient ses ennemis! ) Neville regardait Harry puis Ron à tour de rôle, essayant d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier sur le fait qu'il ne parlait qu'à lui même depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais bon, cela ne servait pas à grand chose, Ron ayant l'air complètement partis dans son délire personnel.

Neville posa son regard sur Harry et tout en s'éclaircissant fortement la gorge pour couper la parole à Ron, ( ça va être difficile ) commenca à parler.

"- Hum! Au fait Harry, comment se sont passé tes vacances à Poudlard?"

Ron s'arrêta tout net de parler, se mit à ricaner une main devant la bouche puis explosa carrément de rire. Harry le foudroya des yeux, prêt à éclater, respira profondément, se reprit et répondit à Neville l'air très froid.

"- Elles auraient peut-être pu se passer mieux."

"- Oh! Les miennes étaient comme d'habitude, juste ma grand-mère, mon oncle et moi, tu peux imaginer, critiques de mes notes, comparaison avec mes parents, le topo normal. Euh..." Silence "- Mais ma grand-mère as bien voulu m'accorder le droit d'agrandir la serre de famille, et puis..." Et plus, il essayait de maintenir une conversation sans qu'on lui réponde, plus il se mettait à babiller et à bégayer, et surtout il commencait à se tordre les mains, puis il s'écria complètement paniqué.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je m'excuse à plat ventre s'il le faut mais pitié, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fous la trouille!"

La plupart des personnes qui pouvait se trouver dans la salle dévisagèrent Neville, mais bon, voir Neville complètement paniqué, c'était normal et de plus, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de se mêler à la conversation, alors ils préférèrent se détourner.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien dérangé ( un vrai nid d'oiseau! ), puis poussa un long soupir.

"- Excuse-moi Neville." Dit-il en souriant légèrement. "- Je peux te jurer que je n'en ai pas du tout après toi, pardonne moi pour mon attitude mais je suis un peu énervé ses jours-ci, ce qui fait que j'ai un peu tendance à passer mes nerfs sur tout le monde et même mes amis." Et il lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour le rassurer.

"- Tout va bien ou presque, à part que si Ron voulait bien s'arrêter de rire, ça me ferait plaisir! Merci!" Ron était par terre, en train de se gondoler tellement il riait.

Neville encore un peu tremblant, lui demanda.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu tire une tête pareille?"

"- Et bien vois-tu Neville, j'ai découvert qu'on avait créé et vendus des poupées à mon image! Tu imagines ça!"

On entendait venant du sol. "- Des poupées! Hahahaha!"

"- Ron, si tu ne te calmes pas tout seul, je te jure que je vais le faire à ta place et ça risque d'être saignant!" Dit Harry tout en essayant de décrisper ses poings.

Ron se redressa en prenant appui sur le canapé et s'assit tout en essuyant ses joues trempées de larmes et en essayant d'arrêter de rigoler ou du moins de glousser.

"- Comment ça, des poupées?" Demanda Neville.

"- Des poupées! Le genre de chose faite de tissus, fils et autres conneries!"

Ron reprit "- Franchement Harry, elles sont trop ressemblantes, de vraies oeuvres d'art. J'aurais du en prendre une pour Ginny, en tant que grand-frère, c'est mon devoir de la gâter!"

Harry le regarda de travers "- Trop tard Ron. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, elle en avait une."

Ron se remit à s'esclaffer mais Harry l'interrompit avec un petit sourire en coin "- Sauf que c'était celle de Malfoy."

Ron manqua de s'étrangler "- Quoi! Alors là, je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle avait aussi mauvais goût pour choisir celle de la fouine. Je vais aller la voir et elle aura intérêt de me la donner!"

Neville posa la question "- Pourquoi faire?"

"- Et bien, déjà planter des aiguilles dedans. Je me suis toujours demandé si la magie vaudou était aussi efficace que ça?" Répliqua t'il en ayant l'air de réflechir.

"- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il y a des poupées à l'éffigie de Harry et de Malfoy en circulation."

"- Oui! En vente." Répondit Harry.

"- Combien ça peut couter?" Mais Neville regretta tout de suite sa question et se mit à rougir sous les yeux éberlués de ses deux amis. "- Non, non! C'était juste pour savoir!" tout en se demandant intérieurement si cela ferait plaisir à sa grand-mère et le mettrait dans ses bonnes grâces. "- Et tu as trouvé qui peut les vendre?"

"- Non, pas du tout. Impossible de trouver des noms, chaque piste mène à un cul-de-sac."

Neville cligna des yeux tout en se mettant à réfléchir et lança. "- Et si c'était les filles? Déjà qu'elles avaient fait le coup des photos où vous vous embrassiez toi et Malfoy."

Ron se remit à pouffer. Harry s'écria "- Ron, la ferme! Où on s'embrassaient! Beurk! C'était un coup monté, un mauvais tour qu'elles nous ont joués sous l'impulsion du moment, voilà tout. De toute manière, j' ai observé ses poupées en détail et c'est un travail trop bien soigné, trop professionnel, ça ne peut pas être le travail de Pansy, et surtout pas celui d' Hermione!"

Et on entendit à ce moment là, un choc sourd provenant du dortoir des filles. Les garçons se tournèrent vers le couloir, mais voyant que personne ne se montrait, haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leurs conversations. Mais si ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient entendus des chuchotements, genre ' Mais, retenez là!'.

"- C'est même une évidence que ce ne soit pas Hermione." Reprit Harry. "- Tu as appris qu'elle a créé une société, la S.A.L.E., pour libérer les elfes de maison?"

"- Oui." répondit Neville.

"- Donc, elle s'est mise à tricoter pulls, bonnets et autres affaires, qu'elle planque un peu partout pour que les elfes les prennent. Le seul problème à cette histoire à part que les elfes ne veulent pas être libérés, ce sont ses tricots, tu as vu son travail!"

"- C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment terrible, mais..." Dit Ron. Mais Harry l'interrompit tout de suite avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase.

"- Franchement, si elle est aussi mauvaise en tricot, je ne préfère même pas penser à la couture, ce n'est pas parce que elle est doué pour les études, qu'elle peut l'être pour les travaux manuels."

J'ai l'impression que les garçons devaient être vraiment sourd pour ne pas entendre le potin qu'il y avait du coté du dortoir des filles, par contre les autres garçons qui pouvaient se trouver dans la salle commune eux, avaient parfaitement compris qu'ils fallaient mieux se tirer de là, parce que justement du coté du dortoir, on pouvait entendre soit des chocs sourds, soit des paroles murmurées, enfin murmurées, si on veut.

-Mais retiens-là, Lavande!

-Peux pas Parvati, elle essaye de me mordre!

-Assis toi dessus alors!

-Ginny, bloque lui les jambes!

-Hermione, calmes toi! Ce sont des garçons, ils sont idiots de nature, leurs paroles vont plus vite que leur cerveau.

Bon, laissons les filles se débrouiller à essayer de mettre une muselière au fauve, euh... Hermione avec j'espère le minimum de coups et blessures surtout pour les filles, je m'inquiète moins pour Hermione.

Ron pensait en lui même que Harry était bien naïf de croire à ceci, on peut souvent être doué pour un truc et pas pour un autre, il le voyait avec sa soeur qui se débrouillait superbement en cuisine, par contre le ménage, aie aie! elle était arrivée à briser une chaise et nul ne savait comment, leur mère avait elle même appris à Hermione à coudre quand elle avait passé ses vacances au terrier l'été dernier, et si elle n'était pas doué pour le tricot, houlà! elle était géniale pour la couture. Mais, se disait-il ' J'espère qu'elle n'a rien entendu des paroles de Harry, surtout que je ne l'ai pas contredit sinon, je suis mort. En tous cas, je vais surtout pas parler du petit talent d'Hermione à Harry, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre dans les ennuis.'

Innocemment, il lui demanda. "- Impossible de trouver des coupables?"

"- Rien. Aucun des commanditaires et je peux te jurer que j'ai essayé un peu partout, d'abord les gobelins qui n'ont pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, totalement incorruptibles puis Dumbledore qui à part vouloir m'offrir des bonbons au citron, me parler de la bonne entente entre les maisons et avoir les yeux qui pétillait, n'a rien voulu dire."

"- Et tu as écrit à ton parrain pour en parler?"

"- Oh oui Ron, je lui en même parler par nos jeux de miroir à double sens, et tu sais se qui s'est passé? Sirius n'a pas arrêté de rire, et bizarrement Remus avait l'air gêné, mais vu que Sirius a amélioré ses miroirs et que maintenant on peut avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble de se qui peut se passer derrière la personne avec qui on parle, j'ai entreperçu, et j'espère que ce n'était qu'une illusion, devine! une poupée Harry sur le canapé du salon. Attends la prochaine fois que je les vois en chair et en os, ils auront de sacré surprises!"

"- Et tu as pensé à interroger un de ceux qui ont pu en acheter une?"

"- Pas une seule réponse, soit ils fuyaient en courant dès qu'ils me voyaient ou alors pas moyen de leur tirer une parole, à croire à un serment inviolable, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé de faire parler une première année et au moment où enfin elle allait parler, plus rien, bouche close!"

"- Tu t'en est pris à une première année?" Bégaya Neville les yeux grands ouverts. "- Là, tu me fais vraiment peur."

"- En tous cas, je trouverai bien quelque chose à ce problème, je suis têtu. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, je dois faire un truc." Dit Harry en se levant du canapé, il regardait ses deux amis en souriant tout en mettant une écharpe et une veste qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil à coté de lui.

"- Tu sors? Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?"

"- Non, non, pas la peine." Répondit-il en sortant de la tour des Gryffondors, avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.

"- Dis-moi Ron, qu'il est pris une veste pour sortir dehors, ça je le comprend mais par contre sa cape d'invisibilité?"

Ron se remit à rire tout doucement. "- Il en a besoin tout simplement parce que l'on a surpris Snape avec une poupée Harry et qu'il veut se venger par tout les moyens. Mouahahahaha!" Et il s'écroula de nouveau de rire.

Mais à ce moment-là, hélas pour Ron, on entendit Lavande s'écrier. "- Attention les garçons, le monstre s'est délivrée de ses chaines!" Et alors que Ron avait stoppé net de rire, les yeux remplis d'effroi et que Neville venait de s'évanouir, on entendit une voix glaciale prononcé quelques mots. "- Attends toi à quelques ennuis, mon cher Ron." Puis Hermione sortit elle aussi de la tour.

Ron tentait de réanimer Neville avec de petites claques sur le visage tout en se murmurant pour lui même. "- Va falloir que je me méfie maintenant à chaque seconde qui passera. Elle peut être pire que ma mère."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le professeur Snape était sortit du château et se dirigeait vers les serres de Mme Chourave, il avait absolument besoin de renouveler ses stocks d'armoise et d'ellébore pour ses prochains cours, il regardait tout autour de lui, l'air méfiant, il commencait vraiment à en avoir plein le dos de ses attaques répétées de boules de neige. Arrivés quasiment à l'entrée des serres, se mettant à sourire de n' avoir rien reçus, il entendit un sifflement, se mit aussitot sur la défensive, il ne voyait rien autour de lui, il allait ouvrir la porte de la serre quand une voix se fit entendre. "- Au-dessus!" Snape releva brusquement la tête. Une boule de neige de la taille d'Hagrid lui tomba dessus, et alors qu'il tentait de sortir de l'ensevelissement de neige, on entendait un rire qui s'éloignait. Snape entièrement recouvert de neige extirpa sa tête de là et s'écria. "- Je sais que c'est vous Potter! Et je vous aurais un jour ou l'autre!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots à la recherche de Pansy, et pas un seul Serpentard n'osait se mettre sur sa route, il faut dire qu'avec ses yeux brillants, ses dents serrés et ses cheveux qui semblaient littéralement onduler sur sa tête comme les serpents sur celle de Méduse, ceux qui la croisait se plaquaient contre les murs du couloir et n'osaient ouvrir la bouche, elle ressemblait à la fille de Bellatrix et de Végéta matiné de rotweiler. Ayant aperçu Pansy qui venait juste de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle la saisit par le bras et malgré ses protestations l'attira jusqu'à une salle de cours vide dont elle ferma la porte.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione! Tes neurones viennent d'exploser ou quoi?"

"- Que je te raconte, ma chère Pansy, les garçons d'après ce que j'aie entendus, ne nous croient pas capables d'avoir l'idée ou même le talent nécessaire pour avoir fabriquer ses poupées."

"- Et alors, c'est parfait, avec tout ce que l'on a fait pour justement ne pas être prises les mains dans le sac, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"- Ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas se faire prendre, mais celui qu'ils nous prennent pour des gourdes! Donc, j'aie une idée de vengeance, mais il nous faudra de l'aide, et surtout leur faire croire qu'ils sont à l'abris de tous ennuis pendant quelques temps, on va les laisser oublier, se croire enfin délivrer de tout problème. Puis on frappera un grand coup fort, qui en plus nous rapporteras, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange à toutes les sauces." Hermione souriait de plus en plus.

"- Hermione?"

"- Hum?"

"- Tu me fais peur, et en même temps, je suis très fière de toi!" Pansy la regardait les mains jointes, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, elle avait créé un monstre.

"- Bien Pansy, je vais te raconter mon idée..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A suivre.

Excusez du retard, mais comme je l'avais marqué sur mon profil, j'ai préparée l'inventaire dans mon magasin, ça plus les soldes qui arrivaient et la flemmardise dû à la chaleur de Marseille, j'étais foutu.

A ceux qui s'étonneraient que Sirius soit toujours vivant alors que Harry est en sixième année, et ben c'est comme ça, j'ai pas envie de le faire mourir, non mais!


End file.
